


Something You're Gonna Regret

by aawall



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, marvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aawall/pseuds/aawall
Summary: Mike's been out for a week and he can't hold back anymore





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sitting in the back of a car driving down a motorway and had this idea. Hope it turns out okay.

Harvey was sat at his desk, it was late and the building was almost empty. He didn't expect to see his friend walk in. He'd wished for it for months and thought he was imagining it. But he wasn't, because there Mike was calmly scared and excited.

"I need to talk to you Harvey." A small frown creased Harvey's forehead as he noted the shaking of the man's voice. "I've needed to talk to you... for a while now." He corrected himself.

Harvey stood from his desk with softened eyes. "Okay" Mike was glad to hear Harvey's warm voice that always filled him with confidence, a smile flicked across his face.

"Okay" Harvey had walked around the desk to the smart couch that sat close to Mike, he leant against the back of it with his gaze fixed on Mike. "I had a... A lot of time to... Think, when I was in um... Side, inside." The stuttering mess Harvey was watching confused and worried him, what was Mike gonna come out with?

Mike swallowed and tried to moisten his now dry mouth. "I realized something that's probably important, I think..."  
"Mike?" Harvey stood again and took a step closer to him. "Don't say something you're gonna regret."   
"Right, will I regret... I don't know, maybe" Harvey frowned deeper, "Mike?"   
"I don't know if I can say it, I've planned this, put it off all week. I thought I was ready now but... I have to be, I'm only here cuz it's time /now/. Right?"

Harvey put a hand on Mike's should, "I think you should go home Mike, you can tell me tomorrow"  
"No!" In an instant Mike pushed Harvey back against the couch and forced a kiss to his lips. Harvey struggled in Mike's forceful grasp. Eventually he managed to push the man off of himself. "What the hell was that?!"  
"You said not to say something I'd regret so I decided to do something I wouldn't." Through his rage Harvey could feel a warmth push through, like Mike's lips had sent a heat from his mouth to the whole of his body.

"I-" Harvey laughed and smiled up at Mike who was barely half a meter away. He licked his lips slightly and stood, bringing his hands to Mike's sides. "Next time, you should warn me." It felt weird to touch Mike like that, he put one hand on the back of Mike's head awkwardly and breathing heavily. "Right..." Harvey closed his eyes and pulled Mike towards him, softly kissing him like he should've done years ago.


End file.
